Everything Happens for a Reason
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: A one-shot in response to "A House Divided". It contains spoilers just so you know! Chameron Fluff, the title can be taken as depressing but its a pretty fluffy story. Please R&R!


**A/N: In response to Season Five's "A House Divided". I was SUPER disappointed about not seeing Cameron's reaction to Chase's anaphylactic shock. Wow, i can't wait until the wedding! Please read and review! Oh yeah, I don't own House because if I did, Cameron and Chase would have been married long before now.**

Dr. Allison Cameron paced back and forth outside the hospital room. _I cannot believe I let Chase go to that party. And letting House plan it? I need to learn to say no. What was I thinking? Just my luck, we are finally engaged and I almost got him killed. Maybe this is a sign; a sign that we aren't meant to be. _These thoughts had been running through Cameron's head since she had gotten that horrid phone call from Cuddy. Chase was sleeping peacefully in the bed and had been doing so all night. Cameron pulled a hand through her tangled blonde hair and waited. After what seemed like hours but only minutes, Dr. Cuddy came out of the hospital room to give Cameron the long-awaited news.

"He's stable and is going to be just fine," Cuddy began. "But I should tell you, his blood alcohol level was-"

"I don't even want to know," Cameron interjected putting a hand up and looking to the brown hospital floor.

"Well, he's going to be asleep for a while longer but we flushed his system to minimize the effects of the hangover, so he'll be as good as new," Cuddy said trying to boost Cameron's spirits.

Her plan had worked and Cameron let out a sigh of relief. "Can I go in?" she said as she gestured to the door.

"Oh, yes of course." Cuddy said moving aside so Cameron could enter. Cameron smiled and crossed the hallway to Chase's hospital room door. She never thought she would have to enter a room again for someone she loved. She thought her late husband would be the last, but she was wrong. Cameron saw Chase laying there in the small bed sound asleep. She walked over and sat down on the chair pulled up to the bed's edge. She took Chase's hand and started to cry. She had to get closer to him. She climbed out of the chair and into Chase's bed. She snuggled close and shut her eyes. Cameron was exhausted from work as it was, but now being here waiting all night just added to the sleepless hours of the day. Cameron fell asleep with her face buried in Chase's chest

The warm sun woke her up the next morning. She had forgotten she was even at the hospital so the sight startled her. Cameron sat up and looked back over her shoulder to see Chase looking at her with a smile.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asks immediately.

"Awwww no 'Good morning' back?" Chase asks with a playful pout.

"Not funny," Cameron replies returning the scene into a state of seriousness.

"I am feeling much better, but I an absolute terrible headache," he said grasping his head now realized exactly how much pain he was in.

"That is from your hangover," Cameron said giving him a suspicious look. "According to Cuddy, it would be much worse."

Chase chuckled. "Yeah, gotta love drugs. You would know," he finished.

"Hey!" she responded while playfully hitting his stomach. "I thought we agreed to never mention that!"

"Yeah, I couldn't resist," he said throwing his hands up.

""Well, anyways, I'm not even going to ask why you had an allergic reaction. Especially if you knew that you were allergic to strawberries," Cameron said.

"Hmmmm; Well- uhhhhh; no comment," Chase replied. Cameron laughed a little. "When can I leave this place?" Chase said obviously changing the subject. "We have so many plans to make for the wedding."

"Whenever you're ready. I finished the discharge papers for you. And what do you mean by _we _have so much planning to do?" Cameron smiled.

"Okay, _you_ have so much planning to do. I just have to pretend to pay attention and agree to whatever you say." Chase said.

This made Cameron laugh. "Ahhh; there we go. That is the Chase I am totally and completely in love with."

"Thank you. Thank you," Chase said pretending he was giving an acceptance speech. "No autographs please."

Cameron laughed even harder and cuddled up next to him. "Chase, are you scared?" she asked looking up to the ceiling part-way embarrassed by the question she was asking.

"About the wedding?" he asks. Cameron nods not taking her eyes from the ceiling. "Honestly, yes, a little, but everything happens for a reason, right? From my reminding you of my liking you every tuesday, to your showing up at my doorstep, to my/your proposal.

"Me too. But you are right. I always pictured us together getting married from the start but I didn't want to admit it to you or even to myself," Cameron now feeling comfortable enough to look into his blue eyes.

"Really?" Chase asks confused.

"C'mon! You _knew_ I liked you. That's why you wouldn't leave me alone until I admitted it." Cameron said now smiling.

"Ahh, you're right," Chase said. "Hmmm, you ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah," Cameron said getting up from her position snuggled close to Chase, and began gathering their stuff.

"I love you," Chase said while he walked over to take her hand. "And I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't, like you said, everything happens for a reason," Cameron said not wanting Chase to let go. He had taken her back the pervious week because they were meant to be together, and after this test which they had passed, Cameron was no longer scared about what was to come in the future. "I love you too."

**A/N: OK so let me know what you think! I'm currently in the process of taking the challenged writing responses to a 10 song shuffle. It'll be up in the near future I hope. It depends what life throws at me. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**

**-Olivia**


End file.
